


Tactics and Flirting

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Competition, Dates, Day 7, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Flirting, Fluff, Games, Implied Hot Tub Sex, Implied sexy times, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Saucy, Steamy, implied sex, shaynor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 7 of Femslash February! Samantha forgets about another lunch date with her girlfriend Messy Shepard, as the pair instead play another game of Kepesh-Yakshi to try and improve the Commander's skills in the game, as well as Sam's budding tactical mind. After winning over Shepard again, Traynor is determined to have lunch still, but the flirty Commander has other plans, involving a hot tub and her mouth...





	Tactics and Flirting

“You’ve just given up your only remaining cruiser, Specialist…” Commander Shepard alerted her girlfriend as she observed the field. Samantha was down to a handful of small ships and a wing of fighters while Messy herself now held a smaller but more pivotal lead. Her planet was more than defended against her lover’s forces.

Sam breathed in, licking her thumb and twiddling her fingertips in a light flurry of excitement, piano-player’s fingers that looked adorable as her darker skin fluttered like that. Messy smiled, knowing somehow, even when the Commander had to her against a wall, Traynor was about to win in a spectacular display. She was adept at Kepesh-Yakshi, Shepard was only this good because she understood physical strategy and war-waging was her speciality. At least Admiral Hackett had reminded her as much on several occasions during the campaign. This shore leave and the escapade with her Clone had already taught the intrepid Commander much, and Samantha had taught her Kepesh-Yakshi. Now she was going to crush her and sweep up another win, Shepard could feel it.

“Sacrificed it, actually, darling. From your homeworld! You’ve seen me use this tactic before, against T’Susza. I refuse to believe you’ll let me win the same way, Commander,” Samantha sighed, plugging in her win condition and powering up her remaining fighter wing, giving it enough strength to watch the green hologram fly through Shepard’s blockade and to take her planet. 

Shepard felt the sharp jolts of the feedback shockwave coursing through her arms and into her body, jolting her rather violently. She couldn’t believe still that Asari used this tactic of electroshock to teach them tactics and fleet strategy. It seemed too barbaric for such an elegant race to use.

“Maybe you’re just better at pulling the wool over my eyes than you though, Sam. After all, we were meant to go for dinner… Again,” Shepard teased, smiling a sultry and mischievous grin at her lover as Samantha got up from the games table.

The lights and neon all around the arcade were almost blinding. The beeps and boops from all the different attractions and games were so distracting to everyone else. But looking up at her girlfriend, her palms still a little shocked from the feedback of the game, Messy Shepard still felt proud and at home with Sam. 

Traynor gasped, just as she had done weeks before when meeting her superior (and lover) for lunch and then having the day being spent on the Kepesh-Yakshi tourney against T’Susza. That time, Shepard had been fully behind her the whole way, trash talking the Asari opponent as plucky Samantha employed her masterful strategy and won. Then, Shepard knew that the Specialist was wasted answering her emails and decoding encryption. Traynor had the tactical mind to be the commander of her own ship, Messy had the faith. She got up from her seat and took her lover’s hands in her own, kissing her palms. They’d both taken some shocks from the games table.

“Relax, I was only kidding,” Shepard laughed, rubbing the back of her neck as she suddenly became embarrassed at mentioning anything at all.

Traynor cocked her hips to the side and furrowed her eyebrows, mirroring Shepard’s earlier coy glance. “Commander, I think I can memorise your own schedule not only better than you can, love, but I think I remember mine at the same time. And we do indeed have a lunch date, dear. I’m not going to waste this one over that game again, you hear me, Commander Shepard?” The Specialist demanded, gripping her girlfriend’s hand a little tighter than Shepard had anticipated of the usually more reserved crew member.

This forwardness from Traynor was something Shepard could avidly get used to.

Shepard’s omni-tool began to beep with the alert of an incoming call, and Traynor grimaced a little. Shepard could sense the disappointment in her lover’s face, knowing that the comm meant Joker or one of the Normandy crew coming to notify the Commander that they needed help with something. When Messy inspected the caller ID, she knew it was from Cortez, which meant something had gone wrong with the shuttle bay, and Shepard knew already she didn’t want to deal with it.

The ringer was silenced and Messy smiled at her girlfriend. “So what are you thinking for lunch? We could easily just grab some noodles and relax in the apartment? I know there’s a hot tub in there with your name on it, Specialist,” she teased a little more, tracing the edge of Sam’s jawline with her pointed talon of a finger and another sultry smile of wanting. All the adrenaline and thinking from the game had reduced the Commander to just wanting Samantha, with all of her faculties following the inevitable loss.

Sam batted away the finger and edged closer to Shepard, looking up at her and baiting her in for a kiss, before the Specialist blocked the Commander’s eager lips with her own finger. “One thing first. You admit you let me win,” she told the redhead.

A hum escaped Shepard’s mouth before she smiled again. “I guess you’ll have to coax that out of me, Samantha…”

Messy leaned in and took her Specialist in a beautiful and flirtatious kiss, her lips wanting more than just a simple snog, her intentions were slipping onto her sleeve and Traynor was reading the hints like a bad poker face. The mention of the hot tub, dinner with it, and just the two of them. Samantha could decode Shepard’s poor encryption and predict her desires. But that said nothing of Samantha’s own wants at this moment.

“Are you challenging me, Commander Shepard?” She flirted back, as smoothly as she had done all those months ago with the shower in the Commander’s personal cabin.

“So what if I am, Specialist Traynor?” Shepard responded, like a deer in headlights.

Traynor kissed the Commander once again, her hand tracing up the length of Shepard’s thigh under her casual jeans, destined for one place, in particular, the tension between them already beginning to boil as one sparked the other. “You know I play for keeps, darling,” Samantha warned her, her hand tugging at the useless leather of Shepard’s belt in a tenacious hint of ‘off’.

In no time Shepard hailed a cab, and could not pay attention to anything until they were in their apartment.

 

***

 

The noodle boxes were empty on the sides of the hot tub and Shepard had slid the glass doors of the room closed to seal them in with the rising steam. Samantha was cooing as Shepard to her body in her hands and lifted her onto her shoulders, sliding the pair of their bodies up the metallic walls. The sensation of metal cold against her warm back made Sam almost tear up as her Commander held her recoiling body. Shepard’s lips parted and she took her lover into her mouth, her body singing as Sam let out melodic moans high into the air.

Once Shepard started to work her magic, Sam’s eyes closed, and her naked body almost went numb out of the bubbling water. The steam made her warm, and Shepard sustained her with sexual contact. Closed eyes made everything turn black, and Sam let her body sail with Shepard into oblivion...


End file.
